Surviving The Zombie Apocalypse
by Jessi2094
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Zombie Apocalypse, machine guns, Zombie hunting, kicking ass and of course the infamous Akatsuki Gang. What more would you want? MultiSaku, AkatSaku. Will contain cussing, I mean come on, Hidan will be talking. Violence, Gore, death, and the occasional Zombie joke. Not really meant to be a Dark fic but more of humor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Plain and Simple

* * *

Chapter One

You know when you watch a movie and think "I'm glad this isn't real" or "damn, I'm glad I'm not her?" you think that no matter what that couldn't happen to you. You know that theirs actual serial killers, rapist, and gangs out their but you think there's absolutely no way you could end up like that girl in the movies. The one who stupidly just stands their while the killer comes after her.

Well that's how I felt.

When I woke up that early spring morning I would have never had thought in a million years that it would be my very last normal morning. I didn't think I would come home from school to find my mom dead with her insides spread out all over the living room floor, or my dad eating what looked like what used to be her arm.

But that's what happened.

I remember screaming at the top of my lungs as my father lunged at me, hands outstretched, blood stained mouth agape ready to chomp my face off. I remember ducking under his arm and grabbing the closest thing I could find and throwing it at him.

I don't really remember what I threw at him but it did the job. He fell to the floor and never got back up again.

I cried.

It felt like forever before I had decided I needed to do something, anything. I had decided to call the police and tell them what happened but the line was dead. I tried my cell and it was the same.

I quickly headed for the door and ran out into my driveway intent on driving to the nearest police station.

As soon as I stepped outside I stopped dead in my tracks.

Neighbors, friends, strangers, all killing each other.

Cars where over turned, windows smashed, houses where on fire, people where attacking other people relentlessly, it was utter chaos.

I watched as the little girl from next door tore open the throat of the old lady who owned the small thrift shop on the corner of main street violently.

I felt the tears begin to gather up again and fought it.

Suddenly someone screamed from my left and I turned just in time to see Kiba, a guy I'd known for years run up to me.

I was about to run to him but stopped as I took in his appearance.

Sickly pale skin, sunken in eyes, blood everywhere.

I screamed and ran to the car and locked myself in.

Suddenly I was surrounded.

They beat their balled up fist into the windows and doors while they shrieked with hunger.

I jammed the key into the ignition; vision blurred with tears and backed out of my driveway fast, flinching as I ran some of them over.

As soon as I hit the road I floored it and never looked back.

* * *

That was exactly three months, four days, and seven hours ago.

Yeah I had counted.

It had been that long since the beginning of the end of the world and quite frankly I'm surprised I'm still alive.

I think the biggest part as to why I'm still alive is because of my black hummer. It was my fortress of solitude and strength.

It was big and built strongly making it not as easy to break into.

It was one of the reasons why dad had picked it out for me.

He was always the careful type.

the only downside, a freaking gas hog. Well at least i wont have to pay for the gas anymore.

It had actually had a cooler of soda's, water bottles, and lunch meat that had originally been for the camping trip we were going to take that afternoon.

Not only that but it had three sleeping bags, three duffle bags of clothes, one with my clothes, some canned food, a hot plate, and toiletries.

Heh, mom always came prepared.

I rationed out the food as long as I could and I'm happy to say I still had quite a few left.

It wasn't so bad surviving the apocalypse.

Except for the zombies.

I had found dad's hunting supplies in the secret compartment where the spare tire used to be along with some of his guns and his hunting bow.

I didn't dare try and shoot the guns off for practice for fear of leading the zombies to me and I wasn't sure on how to use the bow.

I actually did know how to shoot a gun and dad said I was actually pretty good at. He had always invited me to his hunting trips but I always declined saying I didn't want to kill an animal.

I kind of wish I had went along with him now.

Thinking about it I got pretty lucky with this truck.

It was like it was all prepped up and ready for a zombie apocalypse with having all of the things you needed to survive one.

But whatever, I was on a mission.

It was early morning now.

My watch said 7:06 AM to be exact.

But I still wasn't sure so about the date.

Just an hour ago I had passed a sigh saying "welcome to Florida, the sunshine state."

I was actually going there for a legitimate reason too.

My best friend Ino was attending the Florida State University over in Tallahassee and I was hoping against all odds she was still alive.

Ino was a loud, confident, beautiful, and the most loyal best friend anyone could ask for. Hell she was the one who encouraged me to become a doctor.

I had been attending the University of Phoenix before everything happened and I was actually the top of my class. Not surprising considering the amount of studying I did just to get there.

Thinking back on that it all seemed for nothing now.

What good was a doctoral degree in a zombie apocalypse?

I finally reached the university and wasn't so surprised it was deserted. In fact most places where. I guess their where more dead than alive nowadays.

After I parked the hummer I quickly got out with my dad's shotgun in hand and a hand gun tucked in my waist band.

You could never be too sure.

I silently made my why up the front steps and quickly entered the building.

Their where papers everywhere, broken windows, bloody handprints smeared all over the walls, you know, the usual scene in a zombie movie. It was actually scary how accurate Hollywood got it, but then again it was scary that zombies could even exist at all.

As I tip toed through the halls I kept an eye out for any movement. I had to be careful; just one scrape of the teeth or even a scratch from one of their nails could spread the infection.

That was one of the differences between Hollywood and the real deal. It wasn't just a bite, no it could be a scratch and you could be infected with the virus.

I reached the cafeteria and slowly made my way in, shot gun ready for use.

Zombies loved to hide in the shadows and unfortunately they weren't as dimwitted or slow as Hollywood made them out to be.

Another mistake.

You know the movie zombieland? Yeah I'd say they were as fast as that.

As I neared the kitchen part of the cafeteria i caught the sound of what sounded like metal clinking together. Positioning the shot gun to use, I slowly opened the door to the kitchen. The sound got louder indicating I was getting closer so I slowly advanced towards the sound.

I found the noise and really wished I hadn't gone looking for it.

There in the corner of the room was what used to be a dog eating into the chest of a dead lunch lady. Sakura suppressed the shriek of disgust at the sight as she slowly started walking backwards towards the door. Unfortunately she didn't count on accidentally kicking a pot from behind her. She cringed as the bottom of the pot scrape across the tiled floor before crashing into the stainless steel counter with a loud bang.

Sakura's heart almost stopped when she heard the dog growl. Glancing up from the pot she to the dog she almost gave herself whiplash before she turned and broke into a dead run.

As she passed through the double doors of the cafeteria her ears picked up the sound of growls and snarls gaining on her willing her to go faster. Thinking quickly she through open a classroom door and as soon as she turned around she raised her shot gun and fired.

The bullet hit the dog dead on making it fling backwards into the hallway allowing her to slam the door and lock it easily.

For a minute she just leaned against the door and tried to calm her breathing as she screwed her eyes shut.

It was silent in the room behind her and at that time it didn't always mean it was a good thing.

So sakura tightened her grip on her shot gun before she whirled around ready to blow the brains out of the next zombie to attack her.

"Whoa! Take it easy, don't shoot, yeah!"

At the sound of a normal human voice sakura stilled.

Her vision slowly went into focus allowing her to see what her ears had hear and couldn't believe it.

Their in front of her scattered throughout the entire classroom where guys. Just your average normal men.

No rotting flesh, gurgling voices, sunken in eye sockets, just normal humans.

Looking from each face she began to feel excitement, every one of them had their own unique look and damn did it feel good to see normal people.

"So, who the fuck are you?"

* * *

Uhuh, I went their. Zombie apocalypse baby!

So tell me what you think, please!

Peace out~

Jessi-san


	2. Chapter 2

__**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Previously on, Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse_

_There in front of her scattered throughout the entire classroom where guys. Just your average normal men._

_No rotting flesh, gurgling voices, sunken in eye sockets, just normal humans._

_Looking from each face she began to feel excitement, every one of them had there own unique look and damn did it feel good to see normal people._

"_So, who the fuck are you?"_

* * *

Chapter Two

Sakura didn't bother to answer him, when she suddenly got the feeling of what a deer caught in the headlights might have felt when she noticed every single pair of eyes in the room were on her. Then a thought came to mind making her eyes harden in seriousness.

_Anyone of them could be infected._

There was a minute of dead silence until sakura quickly positioned her shot gun to fire and pulled out her hidden hand gun, and raised it up alongside her shot gun ready to defend herself, all in the span of just a couple of seconds.

If she was surprised to see each of them holding a weapon of their own pointing straight at her face she didn't show it as she stared each of them down.

"Are you infected?"

She asked, careful to be cautious of every move they made.

No one moved to answer her and after a solid minute of more deafening silence,

"Are you?"

The sound of a deep masculine voice almost made sakura jump in surprise. She slowly zeroed in on the owner of the voice and was mildly surprised to see bright orange hair and multiple piercings all over his face but quickly pushed that to the back of her mind, instead focusing on the danger she was in at the moment.

After a moment of silently debating if she should answer she mentally sighed in defeat but didn't dare put her weapons down or allow a flicker of emotion show on her face.

"No."

Was her simple reply.

The man just stared at her for what felt like forever until he lowered his gun, surprisingly followed by everyone else in the room.

"If you're lying, we won't hesitate to kill you on the spot."

Was his indifferent reply.

Sakura only nodded in agreement. She had decided a long time ago that if she had got infected she would rather kill herself than become one of those things. Just the thought of eating other human beings made her stomach queasy.

Sakura put her hand gun away and allowing her shot-gun to hang from its strap on her back before she turned to meet eight curious stares.

"Um, hi. I'm sakura Haruno."

She mumbled blushing in embarrassment.

Sakura mentally berated herself for the weakness she was showing but damn it she couldn't help it! Not having human contact for months kind of made her a little awkward.

None of them introduced themselves which kind of confused her, but she let it slide not really minding. Besides if she were to get attached then it would make it all that much harder to watch them die.

with that depressing thought Sakura took a seat off to the side of the classroom on a computer chair and observed them.

They all looked different but each of them had a look of great sorrow about them in their eyes reminding sakura of her dead parents.

The one who had asked "who the fuck are you?" was muttering something under his breath as he held a necklace in both hands almost lovingly. From what she could tell it seemed to be made of black beads and had some kind of pendant attached to it but she couldn't see it well enough to make out the details. Looking over him she noticed how he was wearing some kind of uniform with an ensemble of a red cloud stitched into the sleeve of the arm.

In fact looking around, all of them had the same uniform on including the stitched in red cloud.

_What, are they soldiers?_

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of someone taking a seat just beside her making her look over only to see the orange haired man that had questioned her moments ago.

"I am Pain."

"Sakura."

their was a moment of awkward silence then,

"What are you doing here? You're not a student."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

Pein smirked at her expression and answered coolly,

"Simple, we heard you pull up in that hummer of yours. Not exactly the best car to have when you're trying to divert attention away from yourself."

Sakura glared up at the smirking man in annoyance.

Sure it was _a little_ loud but it was her car, safe heaven, and quite frankly she did not approve of the only thing she had left from her old life being insulted.

Pein raised an eyebrow at the sheer annoyance in the girls eyes in amusement. He could tell right away the girl had fire just by the look in her eyes and by the way her jaw clenched tightly in anger at his words.

"Leader-sama, yeah. Kisame said he heard some activity down in the auditorium. Want us to check it out?"

The only blond in the group asked as he approached the two.

Sakura looked the man up and down quizzically and concluded that he was most likely mistaken for a girl quite often with his long blond hair and slender figure. He wore the same uniform as did all the men in the room except he had some kind of metal contraption on one of his eyes reminding sakura of a magnifying glass.

Pein nodded in consent and watched as kisame, Itachi, and deidara stood up and headed for the door all carrying some kind of weapon.

The sound of the scraping of the metal of a chair being moved against cement filled the room as sakura started for the door as well, intent on following them for the hunt.

"Where do you think your going?"

Pein asked as he grabbed her by the forearm.

Sakura hissed in aggravation and yanked her arm out of the strong grip.

"To kill some zombies of course. What's it to you?"

But before he could answer she interrupted him.

"What? Do you think I'm just gonna sit in this room and act like a scared and useless little girl? Look buddy, I've killed more zombies then I can count and this is no different. If it's me your worrying about, I've got no problem with one of your men putting a bullet in my head if I was infected."

Not even waiting for a reply she stormed out of the room leaving more than just a few shocked men and a very impressed pein.

After a few minutes of walking down the endless halls of the university kisame spoke up.

"Sakura was it?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and nodded.

She watched as his small smile stretched across his face into a shark like grin making her inwardly shiver. That smile alone told sakura all she needed to know about this man. He was dangerous and could no doubt hold his own in a fight and probably then some. For a brief moment she wondered if he'd be more difficult to kill then the average zombie if he was infected then quickly discarded that kind of thinking in guilt.

"The names Kisame, this is Deidara, and that's Itachi."

At the mention of there names Deidara smiled and itachi nodded politely and that was it.

Sakura knew they were thinking along the same lines as her about not wanting to get attached so she let it slide and continued to the auditorium, gun at the ready.

Itachi stole a peek though the small rectangular window on the huge steel door before turning to the other three and mouthing 1,2,...3!

Kisame was the first to go in, then Deidara, sakura, and lastly Itachi. Sakura forced the smile of relief from forming at actually having someone watch her back. To many times had she almost been killed by a 'from the behind attack' and having someone their made her relax just a smidget more than usual.

looking around she found that the auditorium seemed like any other, rows upon rows of chairs, four long walkways and a stage up front with its curtains pulled pack. Silently each took a walkway right away and cautiously looked over every inch of the rows, careful not to make a sound in case there was something lurking around. Sakura finished her row quickly before she slowly and soundlessly made her way up the stairs of the stage, gun still at the ready.

Her sharp green eyes swepted across what she could see of the stage and not finding anything she made her way to the back. As she walked deeper into the stage a sound reached her ears. Listening closely she concluded it sounded like... scratching? Following the sound her eyes fell on the curtain of what looked to be a small dressing room. As she inched closer to it the sound got louder. Tightning her grip on her shot-gun she slowly reached out her other hand towards the dark maroon colored curtain and pulled hard.

She couldn't stifle the shriek of surprise when she came face to face with a... rat?

Sighing in embarrassment she lowered her gun and tried to calm her pounding heart. Behind her she could hear the others coming her way fast, probably to see why she shrieked so loud. Sakura turned around to explain herself but froze in terror.

The three were walking towards her with curious looks on their faces when sakura caught the sight of several zombies behind the three ready to attack.

"Look out!"

* * *

Chapter two complete.

Yeah i know! it took forever!


End file.
